Café y sábanas
by Cehache
Summary: Las mañanas siguientes a las noches que comparten. m/m slash.


Revisado y resubido tras unos cuantos años. 6. Primera o segunda temporada.

* * *

><p>Ianto siempre se iba después de hacerlo. A Jack le gusta dormir solo, y a él... bueno, a él le gusta dormir sin Jack. No "solo". Sin Jack. Principalmente porque le gusta dormir. Se trata de eso, ¿no? Además él sabe dónde está su sitio, y sabe que se prometió desde la primera vez que se le insinuó en el depósito de cadáveres que aquello sería lo único que podría ser: experimentación al principio, acostumbrarse después y rutina a fin de cuentas. Y sabía que Jack se cansaría antes que él, y que el día que ocurriese no sabría cómo decírselo. Es por eso que Ianto nunca lleva la iniciativa. Menos cuando no puede más y lo atrae a cualquiera de los laboratorios que uno nunca creería que existen en un lugar tan pequeño como el Hub, para morderle la boca y lamerle los labios, hasta que acaban tirados en cualquier rincón o haciéndolo contra cualquier pared. Y esas son las veces más salvajes, en las que todo es precipitado y al principio hay más dolor que otra cosa, porque la necesidad es agobiante y espesa, y anula cualquier tipo de razón coherente que Ianto tenga para guardarse las manos en los bolsillos en vez de meterlas bajo la camisa de Jack.<p>

Y hay un día, uno sólo, el último de hecho ... hoy. Un día de trabajo duro -_trabajo_entendido como tal, no el concepto de _trabajo_de Jack, que puede englobar cientos de posturas de todo menos profesionales -. Este día Ianto cree que si corre otra media manzana detrás de un Weevil tendrá un infarto. O algo peor, seguro.

Por eso cuando Jack le lleva al cuarto en el que todos saben que "vive" dentro del Hub, él simplemente se deja hacer, y gime como siempre pero como con menos ganas. Casi tantas como tiene de discutir. Y lo disfruta, claro, porque es Jack, y a Jack nunca se le dice que "no". A lo mejor los demás, alguien sí, pero él no. Nunca. Se consuela pensando que Jack tampoco le ha dicho que "no" hasta ahora y le persigue a todos sitios. Sí, el capitán le necesita, aunque Owen no quiera verlo, a Gwen le fastidie y a Tosh ni siquiera le importe. Y hoy definitivamente Ianto ha trabajado demasiado, porque a Jack casi no le da tiempo a caer junto a él -exhausto también, pero por otros motivos- cuando Ianto ya está durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Ianto Jones despierta a media noche, preguntándose cómo ha llegado su mejilla de estar contra la almohada a estar sobre el cuello de Jack, sus labios contra su frente y un pesado brazo rodeándole. Pero le da bastante igual la pregunta cuando por inercia y sin que pueda hacer nada se le vuelven a cerrar los párpados como si le pesasen toneladas.<p>

Ianto despierta ya en la mañana, negándose a abrir los ojos todavía. No está en su cama, eso seguro. Porque _ohmierda_ está en la de Jack. Se acuerda cuando ráfagas de imágenes y sonidos con el único calificativo de "lascivos" se le vienen a la mente. Al menos ese pesado brazo no está ahí -realmente no sabe si por desgracia o por fortuna- y el colchón no se hunde a su lado. Está solo. Jack debe estar duchándose. _Mmmmm,__eso__sí__hubiese__sido__interesante_. Cuando consigue apartarle de sus pensamientos, cosa que no es fácil teniendo en cuenta que sigue en su cama con los ojos cerrados e inevitablemente huele a _él_, piensa que ya será la hora de empezar a trabajar. Y que llevará el mismo traje que el día anterior y que probablemente lo torturen a preguntas y tenga que inventar la más estúpida de las excusas ... hasta que venga Jack y les diga claramente que anoche se volvieron a acostar, para zanjar el tema, claro, y él querrá que se lo trague la tierra aunque hará como que no. Y piensa en el puñetero café, y en que allí ninguno, incluído él, funciona sin un espresso recién entrados en la oficina.

Y hoy es el día perfecto para quedarse en la cama hasta que ocurra algo que le haga abrir los ojos de una vez por todas. Piensa que algo como el fin del mundo o algo así. Pero lo que le hace abrir los ojos, de repente y haciendo que odie la poca luz que entra en la habitación, revolviéndose un poco en la cama, es el colchón que se hunde suavemente a su lado y un aroma a café que le llena los pulmones. Un aroma que no debería esta allí. Y abre los ojos para ver cómo Jack sopla al humo del café hacia él. Para despertarle, supone. Y se incorpora, con el pelo revuelto y sonriendo. La sonrisa soñolienta que, aunque Jack jamás lo admita, le derrite por dentro.

- Se supone que esto lo hago yo.

- Hoy me toca a mí.

Y coge la taza, no sin miedo de morir intoxicado por las artes culinario-creativas del capitán. Efectivamente, tiene que suprimir una mueca amarga.

- Creo que le falta azúcar.

Pero Jack le cierra la boca con la lengua, suave, lento, completo, y sonríe contra sus dientes.

- Pues a mí me gusta así.

El café acaba en el suelo y Jack de nuevo debajo de las sábanas. Probablemente ese día lleguen tarde a trabajar y no sea la última vez que Ianto se libre de hacer el café.


End file.
